Donut Shop
Overview The Donut Shop is a Robbery Location found in the Town, accessible by driving left from the Prison into the tunnel, on the opposite side of Gas Station 2. The building has a signature large pink Donut on top of the roof. Going inside the shop gives the player a Donut. Inside are cases of donuts and a small drive-thru, the window of which players can enter/exit the shop through. There is also a desk, whose behind the desk stands the Programmer of Jailbreak, also known as badcc. Amount of escape routes: 2 (the front door and the drive-thru window). Robbing Procedure To rob the Donut Shop, players must first go to the desk with the register on it. Hold the E prompt for as long as required. When the process is complete, they may receive cash ($750, $900 with the VIP Gamepass). Players get $1500 with the Bigger Duffel Bag Gamepass and $1800 with VIP & duffel bag. In the 1 Year Update, it was nerfed for a day and players got only $250 with or without a bigger duffel bag. This was, however, reverted. Police are notified as soon as a player attempts to rob the Donut Shop, so criminals are encouraged to be very quick robbing and getting out of the Donut Shop before a police officer arrives. If the player gets arrested after completing the robbery, they still will get their money. If they get arrested but finish robbing before they are teleported into prison, the player will still receive their money and spawn in prison with $200 of bounty. A common trick among experienced Jailbreak players is to begin a donut store robbery but leave immediately. This fools police into thinking that the store is being robbed and lures them away from more valuable heist locations. Cash Amounts If players rob the Donut Shop, they will earn: * $750 (Default) * $900 (VIP) * $1500 (Bigger Duffel Bag) * $1800 (Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP Gamepass) Gallery JBDonutShopInterior.PNG|The interior of the Donut Shop. Screen Shot 2018-06-15 at 11.13.18 PM.png|The old NPC of badcc. Badcc.jpg|Badcc in the Alien Update, with the left head showing his name backwards. D64029BD-5369-4F51-A50E-A3D5FB82FDE9.jpeg|The current NPC of Badcc. DiscobreakBadcc.jpeg|Badcc in the April Fools Update “Discobreak” Donutshop.jpg|The back of the Donut Shop (Gateway) DonutDT.png|The drive-thru of the Donut Shop. Donutt.PNG|The donut shop from above. Randy's Donuts.jpg|Randy's Donuts, the real-life location that the Jailbreak Donut Shop was based on. Trivia * The Donut Shop was added during the June 17th Update, which was also the release of the Dune Buggy. It wasn't until August 6th when players could rob it. * In the Alien Update, the badcc NPC had two heads. The second head was named ccdab. * Before the addition of this and the Shooting Range, the area in which these two locations are currently located consisted of nothing but a black rock. * When it first came out, the Donut Shop was not robbable. * If players look closely at the donut on top of the roof, they can see it has eyes. * The color of the donut on top of the roof changes color seasonally. * When the Donut Shop was added, there were no eyes on top of the "big" donut, but in a later update, eyes were added. * The Donut on top of the donut shop turned blue, as well as having only one eye during the Alien Update. * The drive-thru at the Donut Shop is purely cosmetic, and players cannot purchase items/food from there. * The Donut Shop was a highly requested location. * In the 2018 Winter Update, the donut shop NPC "badcc" had its name changed to "Badcc". * Prior to The Mega Robbery update, the cash amounts that the Donut Shop gave to players were $250 (default), $300 (VIP) $500 (Bigger Duffel Bag), $600 (Bigger Duffel Bag and VIP Gamepass). However, as of February 17, 2019, New Robberies update, these amounts have been tripled. * In the 3 Billion Visits Update, this location received a renovation, changing floor design and some other aspects. * The Donut Shop was based on a real donut shop called Randy's Donuts in Arizona. The giant donut on that donut shop was the one Tony Stark was seen sitting on in the movie Iron Man 2. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Renovated Locations Category:Town Category:Heists